ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Krakken (Tomas 10)
The Krakken is the 32nd Tomas 10 episode. Plot The Krakken It was a nice, warm night and I taking a swim in a lake in New York. We were camping out there. I did a cannonball and I cheered for my own achievement. Then Santi came by and I invited him to join me, but he declines the offer. He says he is just going to go to sleep. As he heads back to the RV, I seem to begin drowning. Santi hears me and I have been fully-submerged in the water. He comes over to take a look at what’s happening. “Very funny, Tomas. I'm not falling for it.” he says then shines a flashlight on the water. “Tomas?” Then Fourarms comes out of the water all covered in seaweed. “Aaaah!” he falls over and the flashlight shines on Fourarms. “Tomas?!” “Ha! You should have seen the look on your face! Ah, priceless.” I say taking off the seaweed. “A monster in a lake. Ha! How dumb can you get.” I tease. But suddenly real monster appears and attacks Fourarms. The Monster grabs me and pulls me down. I struggle to break free and when I finally do I swim as fast as possible to the surface. I head back to the RV to warn Fer and Santi. “I was just attacked by a giant lake monster.” I say but they don’t believe his story, since he has just pulled a similar prank on Santi. The next morning, the three of us head out to the pier for a fishing trip. I talk about the event with the giant monster with Fer. But he says “It must have been some kind of fish that looked larger than it actually was.” Upon reaching the boat Santi mentions that he easily gets seasick. So he decides to stay on the jetty, rather than join us. Then Fer gets the captain’s attention, saying “We’re ready.” The captain introduces himself to us. His name is Captain Shaw. Fer then explains that We’ve chartered the boat, but Shaw’s impatience grew and told us to “Just get on board.” On the water, Fer tries to make small talk with Shaw. He has limited success, though enough to provoke him to notice that I is leaning over the edge, guessing that I’m probably seasick. This is not the case. “I’m just keeping a close eye for the giant creature I saw.” I explain. Then nearby log with a tub hanging on it tricks my vision and mistake it for the creature. Fer tells me that the trip is nothing more then a fishing trip, but Shaw backs me up. He says that “The creature you saw was called the Krakken.” “The Krakken?” I confirm. “Yes the Krakken.” Shaw says “I have been tracking the beast for some time now.” “That explains his given reputation for being crazy.” Fer says. Shaw mentions a place where he’d seen it and offers to take them. Fer can’t help but accept his offer, seeing my delight. On the way, Shaw shows off his equipment on board made for tracking the Krakken. Fer tries to convince me that Shaw’s reputation is deserved. “Why cause he saw the same thing as me?” I don’t agree with him. We are now nearing our destination, but we find the area cordoned off. Before Shaw continued on, another boat pulls up beside his. On it, a man named Jonah Melvin informs us that “The organization Friends of Fish, which I founded, is conducting an environmental study in this section of the lake and we need you to turn around.” Shaw doesn’t want to, but Fer makes him since that boat is currently chartered to him. When I mention the Krakken, Jonah explains it as an old nonsense story. But I am still not convinced. As we are escorted back by Jonah, Shaw’s sonar picks up an object heading towards the boat. At first glance, it appears to be a large shark. But Shaw and I think otherwise, believing it to be the Krakken. Sure enough, it gets closer and its silhouette shows that it is far too large to be a shark. It passes under their boat and we realize that its target is the docks. “But Santi is on the docks.” Fer says. Meanwhile at the docks, Santi is relaxing. His enjoyment is then interrupted after Shaw uses the air-horn on his ship to warn those at the docks. Santi figures that it is another one of my jokes, but the appearance of the Krakken immediately changes his mind. The Krakken completely destroys the dock, sending Santi and many others into the flying water. Back on the boat, Shaw gloats over his claim about being right about the Krakken. Fer sends him back to steer the ship and tells me to rescue the people in the water. I quickly get ready, and turn into XLR8. “Time to accelerate.” I say then I jump off the boat and into the lake. I begin to swim to Santi and begin to run on water. XLR8’s speed allows him to save Santi and everyone else. “Are you ok?” I ask. “Yeah, but I think I swallowed some lake water. Thanks.” he says then I run back to rescue the rest of the people. On Jonah’s boat, he orders his crew to get moving. The Krakken, which is holding another boat, notices his boat and chases after them. The Krakken grabs it and almost sinks their boat, but XLR8 arrives just in time to scare it away by running in a circle creating a tornado. XLR8 hops onto the boat, and the Krakken returns to grab a crate marked CANNERY, sitting right on the boat’s deck. Jonah is concerned about the crate, trying to drag it away from the Krakken. I decide to help by pulling back as well and running in reverse. That doesn’t work so I use XLR8’s fast feet to rapidly kick it 30 times in 3 seconds. The Krakken leaves, and I questions Jonah for the crate’s importance. Jonah, however is evasive about the contents of the crates and says that “It’s our lunch.” “You risked your life for a bunch of sandwiches?” I question him. It seems strange for Jonah to be that desperate to save lunch. But I immediately need to ignore it when the Krakken comes back and grabs the crate. The watch then signals timing out. “Uh oh, gotta run.” I say I immediately run off leaving Jonah upset. XLR8 runs as fast as I can back to his boat, but I reverts back just before making it onboard. Fer notices me and tells Shaw “Man overboard!” interrupting his process of aiming a harpoon directly at the Krakken. He gives up, and promises to get it next time. Later that night, everyone is packing up and leaving. I am telling Fer and Santi that me and Shaw were right about the sightings of the Krakken. Fer still thinks that Shaw is crazy and wants me to stay away from him. But I want to help Shaw catch the Krakken. Fer insists that I should leave it be. Shaw then passes by, feeling insulted by the Friends of Fish for shutting down the whole lake. He insists that it won’t stop him from catching the Krakken. Later, Fer and Santi get ready for bed. They wonder what is taking me so long in the bathroom. Fer opens the door to check on me, only to discover that I am not there. Instead, I am on Shaw’s boat, which Shaw quickly learns, though he doesn’t seem bothered about it. We reach the spot where Shaw says he saw the Krakken. Shaw prepares himself to dive in and look for the Krakken, calling himself “live bait”. I insists that I should go with him, but Shaw says “My harpoon gun the only companion I needs.” Then Shaw jumps overboard. He swims down deep and he finds a giant egg in a nest. He studies it, and noticed something behind him. He fires a harpoon, only for the figure to dodge. As it got closer, it is revealed to be just me. Shaw shows me the egg and then swims back up. Back at his boat, Shaw finds an armed speedboat parked right next to his. He boards back onto his boat, and three men in diving gear pull him up to interrogate him. Shaw admits that he saw nothing, so the man knocks him out. Upon removing his mask, it turns out to be Jonah. He has his crew drag Shaw on his boat to question him further at the cannery. I wants to help, but the watch is still on Recharge Mode. Jonah activates a tracking device and tosses it into the water where the nest is. He then throws a bomb onto Shaw’s boat, making my situation worse. The ship explodes so I dive into the water for cover. Luckily, after they drive off, the watch was in Active Mode. Jonah and his men head for the cannery, and they notice something coming. One of them says “It’s a bird.” The other says “It’s a plane.” Jonah, however, figures out that “It’s a giant bug.” “Not just any bug a Stinkfly.” When they see me, they attempt to shoot Stinkfly down, but Stinkfly is able to dodge and disable their weapons off with my slime. Jonah then begins to release the depth charges attached to the back of his boat. None of them hit Stinkfly, but one explodes and causes a tree to fall, sending Stinkfly into the water. Unfortunately that renders my wings useless. Lucky for Stinkfly, a nearby log allows me to get out of the water. As they search for Stinkfly, I hide until my wings are dry. Then the Krakken shows up, forcing Jonah to dump Shaw overboard to escape. Then I, as Stinkfly, rescue Shaw from drowning. Then I head for dry land, while carrying Shaw. While flying Captain Shaw to shore. “Almost there!” But to make things worse, the watch begins to time out. “Oh! Not again!” I say then I revert back to reach the awning of the RV. In the RV, I explain the reason behind the Krakken attacks, “Jonah has been stealing her eggs, she’s protecting them.” Fer then finds information on Jonah. We find out that he hunts rare animals and sells them to the highest bidder, instead of protecting them. I want to get the eggs back, but Shaw is only focused on capturing the Krakken. He says “I have a spare boat at the docks that we can use.” We reach the docks, while Santi calls the police. Shaw unties the boat, and the three of us leave him behind. Shaw becomes annoyed, but quickly spots a simple rowboat to replace it. At the cannery, Jonah has already retrieved the egg using a miniature sub with arms. His henchman are loading it into a large container with a second egg. The three of us arrive as he gloats over how much money they're going to make with the eggs. Then I tell Fer and Santi my plan. I send them up to find the eggs while I stay behind to deal with the poachers. Then I turn into an alien. The Krakken shows up to save her eggs. The poachers attempt to shoot it off, only to find its to durable to hurt. They flee, and one is knocked into the water. Jonah heads into his minisub to fight the Krakken, only to have similar luck. Then behind the Krakken something hops out of the water in the distance. It lands on the helmet of Jonah’s minisub. It is revealed to be me as an all new alien: Danger Duck (unnamed yet). I have come to assist the Krakken. Inside the cannery, Santi and Fer sneak around in an attempt to catch one of the henchmen off-guard. He’s currently picking up a rather large weapon off of a rack. Meanwhile, the poacher who was in the water climbs back up and finds them. Despite being at gunpoint, Fer threatens the poacher, asking him if he'd like to do things the easy way, or the hard way. The Krakken's tail suddenly pokes through the building at the right moment to provide a distraction, allowing Fer and Santi to ride on hooks attached to the ceiling. As they pass by the poacher, the Krakken's tail sends him back into the water. The second poacher is knocked out through a team effort by Fer and Santi, Max kicking the weapon from his hands, and Santi smacking his face with it. Meanwhile Danger Duck and Jonah continue to fight over the eggs, dodging attacks from the Krakken as we do. However, Jonah's minisub proves to be formidable than I thought. It possessed several devices meant specifically to be used on aquatic creatures. Then we drop into the water. I finally catch a break when we end up at Shaw's sunken boat. By using the anchor, I was able to fight Jonah off and eventually removes one of the limbs of his minisub. But he swings his other arm around and throws me back. Then he along with the Krakken quickly swim in the other direction. “I’m not giving up that easily.” I said. Then I burst forward. Swimming ahead at a rapid speed. I manage to pass the Krakken and catch up to Jonah. I manage to take the eggs away from him. Then I take the eggs back to the Krakken's nest, satisfying it. Jonah attempts to steal the eggs again. But the Krakken bites his minisub in half. Jonah then takes out a dagger and attempts to stab the Krakken, only to have his knife break. The Krakken then roars and almost eats him, but Danger Duck swims in front of him and stop her and she goes back to her eggs. Danger Duck than knocks Jonah out and leaves him hanging from some wreckage for the police to find him. Fer is glad to see Jonah arrested. At the same time, Shaw shows up in his rowboat, claiming to have caught something. On closer inspection, it is Danger Duck hanging upside down covered in seaweed. Shaw gloats that “One of the eggs must have hatched.“ he says. But then Danger Duck reverts back to Tomas. Fer points out “I think your catch of the day isn‘t exactly what it seems.” then Shaw looks back to see me in the net with all the seaweed confusing Shaw but he let me go. “Now what should I call my new alien?” I wondered. “It’s got to have Duck in it. Hmm.” I thought. “How about…Dyno Duck, or Super-Duper Duck, no… I got it. Danger Duck!” I said. Then we went into the RV to get some sleep. In the end everything turned out well. We reunited the Krakken with its eggs and I got a new alien. The End Characters *Tomas Maggi *Fer Maggi *Santi Diaz *Captain Shaw Villians *Jonah Aliens used *Four Arms *XLR8 *Stinkfly *Danger Duck (debut) Category:Episodes Category:Tomas 10 Episodes